1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication interconnection and cross connection equipment and, more particularly, relates to an adapter to be used in conjunction with an optical coupling field which allows an optical connector to be held in one of two stable positions (e.g. a connected position and a disconnected position) within the coupling field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current field of communication access, fiber to the X (FTTX) systems are being increasingly deployed for broadband access. In these systems, fiber to the home (FTTH), fiber to the building (FTTB), and fiber to the curb (FTTC) are becoming the main choices of communication operators. In the FTTX link, an external wall mount box or enclosure or embedded wall mount communication enclosure is usually employed in a home, building or premise to receive communication devices, for example, including the optical network unit, that provide communication connection with an input optical fiber. Frequently, these types of enclosures are located in basements, communication closets or service hallways in premise locations.
In many premise locations such as multi-family dwelling units (e.g. apartment buildings) and office buildings, customers frequently move or are relocated, or the level of service required by a given customer may change. These changes in location or service level frequently require that service be connected or disconnected. Conventional enclosures typically comprise a patch panel for making service connections and a separate parking lot or connector storage location for storing the connections when no service is required for that particular line. This secondary connector storage location uses up valuable space within the enclosure.
Therefore, a demand exists for a way to efficiently store unused or disconnected data lines within a communication enclosure.